The Power of Chocolate
by D. M. Evans
Summary: For once, Wes has holiday plans


The Power of Chocolate

D M Evans

Disclaimer – not mine, all characters belong to Joss Whedon

Pairing – Wes/Faith

Rating – FRT

Time Line - post series

Summary -For once, Wes has holiday plans

Author's Note – written for Redbrunja who wanted Wes/Faith alone for the holidays. Yes technically it was meant to be Christmas but it took me so long, I hope you don't mind me switching holidays (even though this is most assuredly NOT my favorite holiday) because I just couldn't get back into that mind set. Sorry. Thanks to evillittledog for the quickie beta.

XXX

Wes surveyed the spread he had laid out as a bit of a surprise for Faith. He had bypassed oysters since just about everything else on the list was sweet and, frankly, he didn't care for the taste of them. He had a chocolate fondue going with banana slices, pineapple, strawberries and bits of ginger that could be swirled through. Supposedly, licorice was an aphrodisiac, too, and he had it out there, wondering if Faith enjoyed the taste as much as he did. He wasn't sure that any food was truly an aphrodisiac except maybe chocolate but he was looking forward to being proven wrong. Wes had never considered Valentine's Day to be his sort of day; maybe because most of his life he had been pathetically dateless, something Wes never quite understood. He considered himself reasonably attractive and more than just a little intelligent. The problem was, as near as he could tell, he was hopelessly socially awkward.

The reason he was making an effort to try tonight was Faith had seemed a little down. Well, that and the fact he had savored a quiet lust for her for a few years now. Faith had no small supply of 'fuck buddies' as she called them but no one that was close to her. She liked to pretend she didn't care about the emotional void, only he suspected that she really did mind. He knew it bothered him in his own life. It was just him and her alone tonight. Buffy, Angel and Spike were somewhere doing things that he really didn't want to think about. Fred and Lilah were both gone, Gunn, too. Dawn was with Connor and Willow and Xander had other lovers now. It was hard to be the only one in the group who was alone. His one hope was that when she came in, Faith wouldn't find his attempts laughable.

Wes was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he hadn't heard Faith stroll in. "What did you want to see me about, Wes? Heard there might be some demons staking out the clubs tonight and figured I'd check it out. Got nothing better…" Faith trailed off, her dark eyes widening as she surveyed the spread Wesley had laid out. "You got a date or something?"

Wes cursed a hit of blush that painted over his cheeks. "Actually, I thought you and I could enjoy this."

The pink tip of her tongue caressed her upper lip, her expressive eyes deepening as her libido kicked in. "Are you serious? I mean, I always kinda thought you might…" She shrugged. "This is really…." She groped for the word. "Sweet, Wes," Faith added as if no one had ever really been sweet to her before.

Wes gestured to the fondue. "Help yourself, Faith. Happy Valentine's Day."

Faith sauntered over to the table, with a little twitch in her hips that Wes hoped was for him. She pondered her choices then tapped the one box on the table. "Fortune cookies?"

"Help yourself. I have to admit, I've been most curious about those myself." Wes joined her and Faith handed him one of the chocolate covered cookies.

"You first," she insisted.

Wes broke it open, fishing out the strip of paper. "You are difficult for others to resist."

Faith eyed him for a moment then smiled. "I can see that. Okay, my turn. She nipped the end off the cookie with her teeth, all but sucking out the fortune. Her grin went wide and lusty. "Naughtiness is a virtue."

"Well, who can argue that?" Wes popped the cookie into his mouth before he could say anything more and ruin the moment. He was rather good at that.

Faith picked up a strawberry, dipped it and very slowly consumed it, making sure he watched. Wes just hoped he didn't embarrass himself. "Mmmm, delicious. But you know my favorite way to eat this?" Her finger skimmed the hot chocolate before trailing over Wes' cheek. The melted chocolate heated his skin and the heat rose as Faith's tongue made short work of it. She stepped back, reaching back for the fondue pot with a coquettish grin. "Now, where to put more chocolate?"

The only words Wes could summon up were 'anywhere you want.' Faith was never one to let an opportunity pass her by.


End file.
